Just an ordinary late afternoon in the library
by BeaLovesOscarinobello
Summary: "You should have realized by now that you're the only sexy man in my heart, Will. Even if the way you ignore this poor lady causes me to doubt it". / AU Grelliam, settled in modern times; librarian!Will, universitarystudent!Grell. Thanks to deadcell for the beta-reading and all her corrections and supporting!


_**Author's corner:**_** I did it!**

Finally I've discovered again the perfect beta-reading that **deadcell (redux)** have done for my story. Go show some love to her and go read her fantastic stories :3

As always, I'm not English mother-tongue (not at all), so I sent her a horrible translation of the original Grelliam piece. She's almost re-written it completely, otherwise it would have been pure poop. Really. Lots of love to you.

So; I hope you enjoy this story! It has been written last May/June and had won the first place and a special reward in a p0rn competition. Uoh.

If you are acknoweledged with Italian, you can found it on my efp archive, together with other 26 Kuroshitsuji pieces:

www .efp fan fic.n e t (slash)viewuser .php ?uid=146518#main

Just cut off the spaces and replace the punctuation in the parenthesis!

Reviews are always welcomed for translate other (Grelliam? Yes, Grelliamiamyumm) stories.

Shinkou kissu*

Bea

_**Just an ordinary late afternoon in the library.**_

Grell turned another page of the heavy volume resting on the desk before blocking it with an elbow on the wooden surface and using his other hand to bring the can near his face. He sought for the straw with his lips and, when he found it, noisily sucked the last drop from the can of cold tea.

He lifted his perfectly made-up face to hear a "Tch" from the wide counter that overwhelmed the room. With a content snap of his lips, Grell smiled broadly at the librarian who was now staring at him with a grim look.

"Have you called for me, Will~?" Grell chirped, rolling a strand of hair around his slim fingers.

He clearly heard the next huff from the man, despite him being more than a few meters away from where Grell was sitting.

"I haven't said anything, Sutcliffe. And do remember that we are in a place where silence is a must."

"You are always so cold~" Grell murmured, inserting a piece of paper between the pages he was reading and getting up with the volume in his hands. "There is absolutely no need to be so formal when no one is here besides us."

He walked up to the counter, winding his hips seductively as he walked, doing his best to make his heels click audibly on the pale marble floor.

"I can see it clearly too, Sutcliffe. This is because we would've closed more than ten minutes ago. "

"Then you should close the library."

This earned a glacial look from William, who snapped the little book in his hand shut.

"I suppose you know very well that I cannot do that, as long as there are customers."

Will looked down at the volume that Grell was carrying in his hands. "I hope you're going to check that out and leave," he muttered, snatching the book away and beginning to enter its information on the keyboard in front of him.

"Yes, I'll it," said Grell evasively, avoiding the second part of Will's request. He put his red bag, the empty can and the bag with the ice cubes next to the monitor on which William was writing.

"It's been months since I could find enough time to read something interesting... preparing my theses has taken all my free time."

"Mh," replied the dark haired man in front of him, as he finished entering the data for the dual version of Goethe's Faust and returning the volume to Grell.

"There's also something really fascinating about these supernatural contracts! Don't you wonder how sexy would it be, being in front of a demon? Being able to make a deal with a cold man~ who would bend himself to my wishes for a lifetime... "

"Hmm," was William's next answer, returning his gaze to focus on the thin volume that he himself had been reading.

An annoyed pout pulled at one side of Grell's mouth, but instead of saying anything he just bent forward over the counter towards Will.

"I really regret not having been able to come and visit you more often, but you know how my dear Sebby is so reckless with keeping me under pressure... Ah, what a charming man~! I can not deny that yes, I would grant my soul for a~all eternity in exchange for a year of fun with him!"

William finally looked up at him, even if the look he gave was certainly not one of the kindest. "Could you repeat what you've just said?"

Grell wasn't affected by his glance; he only smiled at the dark haired man with candor. He then sat on the edge of the counter and crossed his legs, clad in dark stockings under his short skirt of burgundy leather. "See, Willy? If I didn't tease you, you would never listen to me when I talk to you, even though we see one another less and less. It's frustrating, honey."

"I do not pay attention because I'm at work, and because I'm tired." William turned his head towards the clock on the wall behind him. "It is now almost ... half past seven. Honestly, I cannot wait any longer to close."

"Ah, but I don't think you are too tired for reading," said Grell, remaining seated on the counter. He reached out to grab the book that William had left on the polished wooden desk, ignoring the fact that Will was headed to the entrance doors of the library with a full set of keys in his hand. Grell let out a loud snort upon reading the title of the novel.

"Oh, Will, please!" he said, staring at the cover image with a disgusted face.

"What is it now, Sutcliffe?" William snapped from a distance, exasperated, locking the second and final door and lowering the lights in the library.

"A book titled 'The Pigeon', now? Seriously, your mania is becoming something that I really don't understand" Grell sighed, and began to turn the pages of the thin novel. He threw it to the side after a few moments. "From my memory and from what I see now, it also seems very boring... just like you, lately. I cannot understand why you were so busy reading this stuff, instead of coming over to sit at my table. "

William returned to the counter, his eyebrows a little furrowed, avoiding Grell's legs and taking his book back.

"It's not a boring story, Grell Sutcliffe," he said, ignoring the second part of Grell's speech and placing the volume neatly on his desk, then putting the keys away.

"And it's the same author who wrote 'Perfume'. It seems to me that both the novel and the film were to your liking," Will said.

Grell's eyes brightened a little after that statement.

"Oh, are you serious, Will? Perfume's pages were imbued with sentiments worthy to be explored. " Grell returned his gaze to the glassy eye of the bird drawn on the cover. "This doesn't mean that dear Patrick has been able to prevent further mistakes. You can tell from the first few lines that Jonathan is a mortal bo~oredom."

A sudden thought crossed his head, and Grell stretched out a leg to touch William's soft, dark jeans with his heels.

"Hey, Will, it's not by accident that you are reading this... Are you trying to avoid ending up like Jonathan? You know, if you don't loosen up a little bit, you could end up just like him in a few years~."

The dark haired man turned away from Grell's shoe with a gesture of annoyance, heading towards the shelf behind the librarian's counter.

"Stop talking nonsense," he murmured with an obviously annoyed tone, running a hand over his slicked back hair and deliberately ignoring Grell's comment.

Grell hissed between clenched teeth, before pushing off the counter to land gracefully on his high, bicolor ankle boots.

"Did I speak nonsense? Maybe you didn't hear me properly."

Grell approached William with a few steps, though the other man kept his back to Grell, apparently absorbed in checking the volumes on the shelf in front of him. Grell placed his hands firmly on William's hips, pressing against William's thin wool cardigan as he pulled the other's body closer.

"You should listen to me more often when I speak to you, Will~" Grell whispered hoarsely, rising to stand on his toes so that his breath grazed the inside of William's ear.

"And you should really... loosen up" Grell continued, before tightening his grip slightly and leaning forward, nibbling gently on William's earlobe. Not getting any response, he withdrew his sharp teeth and began to alternate soft kisses with swift licks down the other's neck until he reached the top of William's shirt collar.

He paused for a moment there, his eyes narrowed as his mouth sought out every possible millimeter of exposed skin, deeply inhaling William's scent. Then, Grell pulled away with a soft smack of his lips from the other's skin and ran his tongue over them, as if he were savoring Will's taste.

"Uhmm~ Will, you're so tasty~" he singsonged again, rubbing his face on the librarian's shoulder and moving his fingers up to explore the other's torso.

However, William's hands interrupted his movement, and Grell looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well? What is it now?"

"I have to finish closing the library and go home," replied William in the same tone, tightening his grip on Grell's wrists and pushing Grell's hands away from his body. "I will finish my paperwork and you will leave."

"By all the devils, William, what kind of a record-breaking workaholic are you?" Grell said, rolling his eyes as Will moved away with a dismissive shrug.

Grell stood where Will had left him, crossing his arms over his chest and watching William organize the coupons and papers scattered around librarian's desk with orderly precision.

"If I were with my dear Sebby, I would have already gotten to the fun part."

Grell grinned as he anticipated William's reaction: William stiffened, then he roughly shoved some documents into an open cabinet and closed it with the same agitation.

"I don't want to know anything about what you are referring to, Sutcliffe."

"Maybe because you already know? Oh, come on, Will, even if you're a boring man it doesn't mean that you have to be stupid as well," Grell sang with sweetness as an answer, continuing to stand still in the middle of the small hall and tapping his long, painted nails on his opposite forearm.

"I mean that my Sebby is much more fun, in more than one way."

Now he had managed to catch William's attention. Grell did his best not to burst out laughing in William's face when the brunette approached him, adjusting his glasses as he often did when he was anxious or angry, keeping an impassive frown on his beautiful face.

A sudden breath escaped from his lips when William suddenly grabbed him by his still crossed arms and pushed him roughly against the shelf behind his back.

"Ah, William! No need to be so–"

"You know how much I hate that arrogant being," the librarian breathed in the face of the other man, squeezing even more tight the grip on his scarlet clothes. "Admired only for being a researcher with a permanent chair while being so young, and always bragging when he comes here. Constantly calling us newbies, and staring with his pedantic idiot grin while considering himself superior to the rest of the world."

"Or maybe you cannot stand him just because you're jealous of all the time we spend together," remarked Grell, raising a skeptical eyebrow at William's statements. He knew that he had better not frustrate him any further, but the temptation to do so was too strong for him to even pretend to resist.

"It is not as you say."

"But I bet I'm right, Will."

The red head stared at those light green eyes, so similar to his own, causing hungry shivers throughout his body as Will gripped his arms possessively.

"It's like I told you before, Will: you don't listen to me. But you should believe in me more often."

"Then, I should believe that you... you're really seeing him after work?"

"Here, this means that you haven't heard me the last time you came to my house," quipped Grell, smiling despite the pain of the books behind him digging into his back.

"You should have realized by now that you're the only sexy man in my heart, Will. Even if the way you ignore this poor lady causes me to doubt it. "

He took advantage of William's impassive gaze, arching his back and rubbing his hips against Will's body. "Don't you think you should remind me of it sometimes, dear?"

"Remind you of it..." whispered the other man, bringing a hand behind Grell's back and pulling him closer.

"As if I needed it," he muttered under his breath, leaning closer to Grell's face, but not actually touching it.

Grell didn't wait another minute to close the gap between them: taking hold of WIll's face, he kissed him on his lips slowly, but with voracity.

He also heard the other hand of William leaving his arm to slip through his long hair and force him to lean more towards his body, responding to his gesture with the same vehemence that even before he had demonstrated. Grell stifled a gasp of painful pleasure in the mouth of the dark haired man when William's fingers grabbed a thick lock of red hair near the nape of his neck and pulled Grell down with one hand, while forcing him to keep his face level with William's with the other.

"Ooh~, Will," Grell said after breaking off the kiss to catch the breath that had just been ripped out.

"Don't tell me that talking about Sebby awakens your possessive side...»

"Honestly not," replied William, again pushing Grell against the shelf with his own body.

Grell let out a muffled moan of satisfied intuition or pleasure when the librarian in front of him began to run his tongue along Grell's thin neck.

"I wonder what you would do then," Grell said, "if I told you what happened the other day in his studio~".

William grunted something unintelligible while stripping Grell of his shawl, then he began to suck the soft skin between his collarbones.

"When I introduced myself to him in that red dress that drives you mad, Will – that short one, made of satin, with lace ruffles at the end that – ah!" he exclaimed when a bite, stronger than the previous ones, sent exciting sensations through his body. But Grell took it as a good sign and suppressed a faint chuckle before continuing, trying to maintain some concentration despite the waves of pleasure that now went through his skin.

"He took me, Will... He said: 'I find you beautiful, Miss Sutcliffe,' and meanwhile he was running his hands on my garments, under my dress and – mmmh – and it was just as you are doing now, Will~, and then he made me undress while he looked at me with that smile on his lips... "

Grell paused a moment to kick away the skirt William had pulled down along his sides, leaving him dressed in only his shirt with thin red suspenders, shoes and half-transparent lingerie.

"I approached him, naked, and sat on Sebby's lap" Grell whispered hoarsely, getting up and stroking his long legs in a sheath of almost transparent pantyhose. He wrapped one of his legs around William's, pulling him forward as he arched his back and arms backwards, as if his goal were to have the library support his body and not Will.

"Then I took his hand," Grell continued, grabbing William's hand, slipping off one of the dark gloves he wore to browse books without damaging them, and letting it fall softly to the ground.

"I kissed it gently."

He took a few moment's pause again to close his lips on two of William's fingers, quickly replacing soft kisses with hungry sucks, making them wet and slick. Grell's eyes never left Will's emerald irises, slightly veiled because of lashes lowered with pleasure, staring at him.

"And then he touched me all over my body," Grell said, guiding Will's hand down his chest and behind his back, lifting at the same time his thin tank top with his fingers, "and it made me feel..."

A deep and hot breath left too quickly his lips when William took the initiative to let go of Grell's wrist and move his hands to stroke his skin and slowly enter in him. Grell tried to keep his eyes open to stare at Will's focused, confident expression, but he found himself unable to do so as a hoarse moan joined his panting sighs.

"Ahn~!"

Grell squeezed Will's shoulders as if unwilling to let him go. He buried his face into the hollow at the base of Will's neck, so that he could not see the unfeminine expression that certainly had taken possession off Grell's face. Grell kept mumbling vague phrases as he moved his hands, stroking the other man's torso, opening the buttons of his cardigan and shirt with febrile gestures, in order to get to his smooth and naked skin.

"And then?"

Grell gasped for a few more seconds before he regained enough breath to be able to mumble something intelligible.

"Will, don't... I can't... Ah~!"

"And then?" William repeated those words, more insistent, his face hidden in his turn in the crook of Grell's neck and his breath against Grell's skin.

Grell said nothing intelligible, if not short, broken pants that he couldn't control. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on William's shoulder, feeling his body slowly adapting to the intrusive fingers. He was adjusting himself as he always did at the other's touch, making the thick of intangible pleasure lose their accents of pain. And that was exactly what Grell didn't want.

"More... stronger..." Grell managed to say, almost hating his lover for the shameful manner in which he was indirectly forcing him to beg.

"Tch," hissed instead William, suddenly withdrawing his hand. "What a useless person."

Grell's face grew even redder at the words, and in a matter of seconds he regained the strength not only to raise his head from his comfortable position, but also to take Will his shoulders and push him almost angrily against the counter a few feet away from them.

"What did you say, my dear William?" Grell asked, his voice vibrant, full of false irony. The dark haired man seemed to have forgotten again how Grell, despite seeming delicate and feminine, could almost match him in strength.

Grell took advantage of the pain that the other man was experiencing after having had his back slammed quite violently against the edge of the mobile. He grabbed his bag with the cans he had left up there earlier. He rummaged with his hand in it to find a bottle still half full with water, then he finally closed his fingers on one of the small cubes of ice which had accumulated on the bottom. Grell brought his other hand to wander on William's broad chest with his fingers extended and, before the other man could avoid it, brought an icy cube to stroke his skin.

"Ah!"

~Hmm, so this time that he was finally able to get something more from William that his usual, almost inaudible grumbling. Grell smiled sadistically as he heated Will's skin with his breath and followed with the cold trail of ice clutched between his fingers. He paid attention to every sensitive place on Will's handsome body and enjoyed every shiver of Will's pleasure, as if Grell were feeling them too.

Grell pressed his naked body against Will's, now completely excited, keeping that almost-melted cube between his palm and William's skin, regardless of the numbness building in his hand. With a slight grin he continued to leave impalpable kisses on the librarian's chest, while the fingers that weren't holding the ice touched his crotch. His grin widened even more in hearing Will's involuntary gasp: Grell continued to tease Will through that too tight cloth without really touching it, leaving William in a hateful state of perpetual frustration.

"It seems that you're liking it, Will~" Grell whispered, rubbing his nose against the other's cheek and resisting the urge to lean over and start sucking his growing bulge.

"But now I'm starting to get bored ..."

William opened his eyes, piercing Grell's face with his emerald eyes and again tightening his lips in a frown. He unclasped his hands from around the edge of the desk and gripped the sides of Grell's neck, bowing his head to take his mouth with even more voracity.

Grell moaned when it was the dark haired man, a thing that seldom happened, who almost licked and bite his lips, already red and swollen, invading his mouth and forcing him to retreat half a step due to the force of William's kiss. His lover let him go when he was breathless, his mouth wet and hungry, bleary-eyed from the heady pleasure he was feeling.

"Down," William said simply, unbuttoning his belt.

Grell gave him a last kiss, quick and burning, as if he wanted to eat him, before he started to bend and lie himself down on the floor.

"I never imagined that you could be so dominant, Will~" he murmured, his eyes lit with the lust that those gestures were unleashing in him. He slowly removed the last piece of fabric that could hinder his future movements, making sure that the narrow strip of lace in the middle of his thighs was still supporting his stockings.

Meanwhile Grell continued to stare at the innately sensual movements of the man in front of him. He loved the fact that he was able, time and time again, to draw Will away from his endless work. That he was capable of messing up Will's hair, causing him to sweat, seducing Will into possessing him...

"Oh," Grell sighed again, "I didn't think you'd have ever forced a lady to lie on the floor~".

"Indeed. Turn around. "

"Oh, Will~!"

He turned and got on all fours, helped along by the push of William's hands, unfortunately having to break his contact with those green, piercing eyes.

"You should be this expressive more often... ngh! "

Grell finally closed both his eyes and mouth, entirely devoted to savor the slow movements and the explorations of the flesh in the flesh. He loved when every little feeling of emptiness was annulled into filling, and every time it was that man to do so, so damn provocative with his common simplicity, he felt perfectly complete. As if they were to commit something sublime, instead of beginning new acts of unspeakable mortal pleasure.

His mind was partly brought back to reality when Will's movements became stronger, invading Grell's body with rhythmic thrusts and muffled sighs. Grell couldn't see Will's face, but he could feel Will's lips and hot, panting breath against his back and Will's hand on his side, the sensations taking Grell almost beyond the limits of excitement. Grell gasped when the man's fingers intertwined with his ones, opened on the cold marble floor, and that voice a little hoarse but deep overcame the snaps of their colliding bodies.

"You were telling me something before," said William, apparently using a considerable effort to ensure that his tone was not altered by pleasure.

"Ah, I see that you listen to me – hmmm! – when you are interested..."

A groan of satisfaction was cut through his lips when a sudden pain hit him as William slapped his behind.

"Oh, Will, again~" Grell moaned, arching his back, rendered incredulous by William's magnificently dominant behavior.

He felt another slap, immediately followed by an order.

"Speak."

"Oooh~, it was... we were in his studio" Grell gasped, answering quickly. He felt William's movements build to a rapid pace as a reward for his response, making it difficult for Grell to continue speaking.

"And I was on top of him on the chair and – nngh – and I moved... Quick... faster ~ " he murmured, without even knowing if he was still describing something to Will or begging for what he wanted. He inhaled deeply before speaking again.

"Them Sebas... hugged me and... scratched my back and I licked..."

Grell couldn't hold back a low growl when he felt William's tongue sliding up between his shoulder blades to the base of his neck, where Will bit gently in an extremely seductive contrast to his fast and precise movements.

Grell pushed his hips back, arched to feel William's chest touching his back through his thin undershirt. He stretched his neck, eyes closed and teeth clenched, trying to continue talking a little longer.

"And then he touched me... further down, and – ah – I shook him faster and... W-Will!" Grell said breathlessly, when the hand that first held his side moved much lower, adding a new sensation to the feeling of William inside of him.

Grell's short, inarticulate cries became much more frequent than the few words that he was still able to intermittently hiss. He focused on the tension mounting within his body, staying on the edge of release despite the friction of William's palm. Ah, had they been supernatural beings or immortal gods, they could go on forever like this and never get tired of these dances of perfect pleasure...

"More... stronger! and, ah, Sebasss, I'm going to... Hmm, again, Wi... Will~aahm!"

He continued to mutter incomprehensible sentences, eyes shut, focusing on nothing but the pleasure rushing through him in waves. Grell finally stilled and felt Will's quivering, erratic pace slow behind him, and listened to Will's low moans.

Grell leaned his forehead on the floor against the refreshingly cold marble, while William pressed warm, moist kisses across his neck and his still shaking shoulders. Will's hand once again twisted in his own, and the other man forced him slowly to turn around and to lie down on his back.

Grell brushed Will's thin, dark hair off his sweaty forehead, leaving some light and absorbed kisses on it before resting his hands behind William's neck and squeezing him, waiting for the heaving of his chest to subside. He was still rubbing his nose against the other man's sweaty skin when William spoke.

"What you've just told me... Has it happened for real?"

It took Grell a few moments to ponder the question as he blinked several times. He replied after a moment, holding back a giggle that was tickling his throat.

"I don't know~".

He hid a sly grin behind William's earlobe.

"That's up to you."


End file.
